Spacegodzilla Vs Destroyah
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: First Fanfiction story I wrote, made mid 2008-ish. Spacegodzilla attacks the city of Tokyo, but Destroyah has fully revived and recovered from his defeat at Godzilla's hands. 2 of the strongest Kaiju ensue a battle over Control of Tokyo. T for violence.


Hello everyone! This story was made in early 2008...an eternity ago. I decided not to change it, so everyone could see how crappie my writing was then. I also think that overall, this was a good battle, but it lacked various things. Maybe, or maybe not I'll retype it, and put more things in it, and take away things that weren't necessary.

And although it may be hard, do enjoy.

* * *

The ground rumbled, the earth shook, every living being fled for their lives. Suddenly, as commander koji's maser tank moved forward to stop the massive threat, a large crystal tore from the ground, throwing his maser tank 50 feet away. Thankfully, it landed on it's wheels, and he took of once again.

Spacegodzilla descend from the skies of Tokyo. Looking around, He saw Tokyo tower standing in the light of the moon. Deciding this would be a great place to draw power from, he erected 3 more crystals around it. Roaring in triumph, he suddenly felt the artillery. South Korea, America, and Japan had detected Spacegodzilla's incoming on their radars, and they had decided to join together to stop the beast. Japan's massive maser tanks shot colorful bolts of lightning at Spacegodzilla. The space king turned around, and unleashed his power full corona beam.

Roughly 65% of them were destroyed, but then America's stealth jets came. They were not carrying nuclear weapons, rather, a type of metal bomb known as "space titanium Killer"(s.t.k.), which had even penetrated Godzilla's thick skin in the past. After taking a powerful aim, they fired. Each were direct hits, And the bombs went several layers under Spacegodzilla scales. Suddenly, he used his telekinetic power to draw the weapons out before detonation, and reattached them to the war planes. One by one, America's greatest wonder jets fell from the sky.

Now Korea had it's say so in this battle. Several missle launchers, and foot soldiers armed with bazookas, unleashed large amounts of heavy firepower. It was pure lead and mercury arsenal, two of the most poisonous substances on earth. They made impact, but being as Spacegodzilla's hide was so thick, most merely bounced off. Spacegodzilla felt it however, and his crystals unleashed straight blue beam's, the beams disintegrated anything they touched, except for Spacegodzilla and other crystals.

Spacegodzilla turned around, facing the ocean. He could faintly sense Godzilla (jr, as a full grown adult) and Mothra coming, but it would take an hour for them to get there. That was all the time the telepathic kaiju needed to make Tokyo his very own fortress.

IT had been about several minutes later, when all you could see of downtown Tokyo were destroyed weapons, buildings, the occasional maser tank, and of course, crystals everywhere. Spacegodzilla roared in triumph again, and, now sensing that Godzilla and Mothra were closer now, changed the capacity of several crystals. Several caught fire, but didn't burn up. Others, that penetrated the plasma power plants, now were loaded with energy. A few others became silver-bluish in texture, and others simply stayed the way they were. All a kaiju would need to do, was to smash one of the "special power crystals" to gain one of it's qualities.

Suddenly the ground shook, several buildings fell apart, Tokyo tower leaned back and forth. It stayed stable however, and after a few minutes, the tremors stopped. No need to worry, according to Spacegodzilla. A few seconds later the tremors came again, first slight, then ever so violently. About half of a mile away from Spacegodzilla the ground busted upward. Suddenly, what appeared to be death incarnate shot up out of the busted ground. Destroyah gave a mean laugh, than roared a challenge to the creature that looked so much like the monster that almost killed him in 1996, roughly 14 years ago.

Spacegodzilla was taken back by the sudden appearance of the kaiju, and by the looks of it. IT looked like it could eat maser tanks for breakfast. He noticed that it also wasn't breathing o2, which was quite abnormal. It looked like it had great power also, and that it wanted to take this land as his own. Spacegodzilla returned Destroyah's challenge, and the two came charging at each other.

Once 100 yards or so separated them, they powered up their beams, and went into a beam battle. The unstable ball bounced back and forth amongst them. In finally detonated on Destroyah, and the crustacean kaiju landed on the ground. He got back up however, and charged at Spacegodzilla, picked him up, the slammed him on to the ground. Spacegodzilla, quite angered, picked up Destroyah via telepathically, and threw him into several apartment complexes. Destroyah got up, charged a oxygen destroyer, a weapon he had been saving for Godzilla, but now realized he needed it now, and fired it into the sky. Spacegodzilla looked up, watching the ball until it disappeared from view. When he looked back down at Destroyah again, he saw him 5 feet away, and charging. The kaiju slammed into Spacegodzilla, sending him into The diet building. Just as Destroyah powered up his laser horn to finish the job, a crystal formed in his way. Several more crystals formed around him, making him entrapped in them. Spreading his mammoth wings, he flew up and out of the topless cage. As soon as his upper body was out of the "cage", Spacegodzilla flew/slammed into Destroyah. He tripped over the tops of the crystals, and fell onto a gas station. Igniting him. Spacegodzilla landed several miles away, just to be safe. But he could see the crustacean kaiju being burned up by the flames. After several minutes. All that could be seen was micro-oxygen particles floating into the sky, then later landing on the ground.

Spacegodzilla erected another crystal, but then it suddenly broke apart from the ground. A hole was left in its place, and as Spacegodzilla looked into the hole, something jumped out and grabbed his face. He pulled the tiny annoyance off, yet another one came, and another and another. Spacegodzilla guessed that he had killed the big mother and now he was dealing with the rest of them, which wasn't true. Spacegodzilla erected an unstable crystal, it exploded, knocking several "little ones" off of him. Then using his telekinesis, he pulled the remainder off of him, and slammed them into the ground.

Koji had used this time to attack. Shouting orders to all remaining ground forces, they concentrated their lasers at Spacegodzilla's shoulder crystal. It actually had an effect, he was more aggravated. Whirling around he took out 5 laser tanks, but then was cut short as a micro oxygen beam rained down on him. He turned around again. Destroyah knocked Spacegodzilla backwards, into a small crystal. That made the space monster trip, and he landed on the ground.

Koji had gotten orders directly from G-force: kill Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla would take over Tokyo, then Japan, then the world, then this solar system, and so on. Destroyah might attempt 7 or 8 cities, but not the world.

Destroyah hit Spacegodzilla with his wings once he landed. Spacegodzilla replied with a corona beam, slamming Destroyah in the face, and knocking him over. Spacegodzilla roared in triumph, when, suddenly He heard a high whizzing sound in the sky. Looking up, he saw the purple bal that Destroyah had launched earlier landing onto him, The oxygen destroyer incinerated Spacegodzilla, incinerated the weapons from humankind, incinerated the buildings, and finally destroyed all of it.

Destroyah rose up again, and cackled with an evil victory cry. Just as that happened, a splashing was heard in Tokyo bay. Godzilla and Mothra were here.

* * *

The reason I had written this was because I was EXTREMLY Po-ed at all the 'Spacegodzilla is strongest', 'No Destroyah is strongest' Bunch of crap running around at this time frame. Then some Spacegodzilla vs. Destroyah battles were posted on You tube *Via, Godzilla Unleashed and Godzilla: Save the earth* The G:STE battles were realistic, as opposed, the G:U ones, were not.

Problem was, that the one from Godzilla Save the earth was removed before anyone really started watching it, and the two videos from Godzilla Unleashed both had Spacegodzilla being humanly played, while Destroyah was being beaten by the player because ATARI had engineered G:U AI to be much dumber then the players, being as that was the primary complaint the received form G:STE. Truthfully, I don't understand why that would be a complaint, because I thought we played video games to be entertained and to be challenged. IN truth, I've not seen one event where a humanly played character ever lost in that game…Save for one person's attempts at fighting the Godzilla Brothers, and failing because he/she refused to use power crystals. (I ain't saying the name, because I greatly respect how he/she invented the 'Godzilla brothers')

Back to main subject. Well, I wasn't a big fan of Spacegodzilla for a time, while you can ask my relatives, and my favorite Kaiju was Destroyah. Currently, I like them both, *Although I still like Destroyah more* so I thought I should just type down what I thought would happen. I believed it would be Okay…being as I had seen worse fics based on sole opinion.

Now, if you disagree with me, here's what you should do. Get out G:U, Or G:STE, and fucking play the game. Choose a character…like Mogera for Save the earth and baragon for Unleashed, kill yourself (Or keep yourself as far away from the battle as you can), then see who wins between the other two. More then likely however, even though would be fixed in a way, but it's better then anything else we can do. Now, after you get done with the battle, post it on You-tube, seen me a PM, telling me what to type in to find it, and I'll locate the dammed thing.

Or even better, just play one round as Destroyah, post it, and one as Spacegodzilla, and post that. Now, without further a due, please review.


End file.
